jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Muunilinst
|Sehenswürdigkeiten= |Zusammensetzung= |Tageslänge=28 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=412 Standardtage |Ureinwohner=Muuns |Einwanderer= |Einwohnerzahl=5 Milliarden |Sprache=Basic und Muun |Städte=*Mariunhus *Harnaidan *Muun City |Flora= |Fauna=Röhrenwurm |Besitzer= |Regierung=United Clans |Importe=*Verarbeitete Nahrungsmittel *Verbrauchsgüter |Exporte=Metall |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Intergalaktischer Bankenverband *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Galaktisches Imperium}} Muunilinst ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand, der von den Muuns bevölkert wird und das Herz des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes ist. Als finanzielles Rückgrat des Imperiums sicherte das auch als Moneylend bezeichnete Muunilinst die Stabilität des Imperialen Credits. Es galt als einer der reichsten Planeten der Galaxis. Beschreibung Beschaffenheit und Lage Der Planet liegt auf der Braxant-Strecke und ist die dritte Welt eines Sternensystems, indem fünf weitere Himmelskörper vorhanden sind. Es gibt dort die Felskugel Varhus, erster Körper des Systems, und Trinciuum, eine Gaswolke. Dann kommen die Muun-Heimatwelt, das Asteroidenfeld Godsspire und die beiden Gasriesen Havath Prime und Havath Minor. Neben üppigen Wäldern gibt es auf der Bankwelt große Bergketten und sanfte Grasebenen. Die Vulkanaktivität ist stark ausgeprägt. Die seichten Ozeane des Planeten beinhalten sogenannte „Smokers“, kegelförmige Berge, die aus vulkanischen Öffnungen entstanden sind. Obwohl Außenweltler es nicht genau verstehen, gelten die „Smokers“ als Grund für den enormen Reichtum der Muuns. Die Oberfläche des Planeten wurde jedoch von den Yuuzhan Vong zerbombt, und ob ein Wiederaufbau nach Ende des Krieges begonnen wurde, ist nicht bekannt, obwohl es sich auch nicht ausschließen lässt. Wirtschaft Die Wirtschaft auf Muunilinst konzentrierte sich vor allem auf das Bankwesen. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende konnte der Intergalaktische Bankenverband eine solche Finanzkraft aufbauen, dass Palpatine beim Imperialen Credit nicht darauf verzichten konnte. Aber auch darüber hinaus konnten die Muuns sich in einigen anderen Wirtschaftszweigen qualifizieren. So werden zum Beispiel in der Stadt Mariunhus Metalle abgebaut, indem die von den Smokers als Gas ausgestoßenen Materialien aufgefangen werden, sodass über die Jahrtausende ein Berg aus Gold, Platinum und einigen anderen Materialien gebaut werden konnte. Weitere Metalle werden exportiert und im Laufe der Zeit konnte man einen breiten Handel mit Edelmetallen aufbauen. Bevölkerung links|miniatur|[[San Hill und Lo Vapeet, zwei typische Muun.]] Die Muuns, die einheimische Spezies Muunilinsts, zeichnen sich neben einem starken Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl für ihre Heimatwelt auch für ein hohes mathematisches Verständnis aus. Wenn Muuns auf einem anderen Planeten anzutreffen sind, befinden sie sich meistens auf einer Geschäftsreise, aber auch junge Vertreter der Spezies verlassen ihre Welt, nur um dann kurz darauf aus Heimweh wieder zurückzukehren. Für gewöhnlich verlassen die Muuns ihre Heimatwelt so gut wie nie. Die Mathematik bildet, wie bereits erwähnt, einen weiteren Grundpfeiler der örtlichen Kultur. So ist zum Beispiel die Sprache der Einheimischen mathematisch aufgebaut und schon Kinder verfügen über ein größeres Verständnis der Mathematik, welches sogar das von erwachsenen Vertretern anderer Spezies übersteigt. Es bereitet ihnen keine Probleme, mathematische Formeln aufzustellen und zu verstehen. Interessanterweise hat sich bei dieser Spezies ein spezielles Bild von Außenweltlern entwickelt: Sie sehen sie eigentlich nur als Jugendliche an, die von ihnen ausgebeutet werden sollen. Vom Körperbau her sind die Muuns durchschnittlich 1,90 Meter groß und dünn. Besondere Orte miniatur|[[Harnaidan]] Die größte Stadt des Planeten wurde über einigen Unterwasserseen, die von Magma erhitzt werden, gebaut. In den großen Wolkenkratzern der Stadt, deren oberen Etagen dem Bankenverband vorbehalten sind, wohnen an die fünfzig Millionen Muuns, welche die Seen ausgiebig nutzen. Vermutlich aufgrund ihrer Größe war die Stadt Hauptziel der Galaktischen Republik während der Klonkriege und erlitt bei der Eroberung von Muunilinst schweren Schaden. So wurden viele Gebäude, darunter auch ein großes Geschütz, welches von ARC-Troopern ausgeschaltet wurde, zerstört. Die großen Wolkenkratzer dienen als Verbindung zu einem Himmelsdom, der die Stadt mit High Port verbindet. High Port diente als Aufenthaltsort für Kunden, wie z. B. Hutts, des Bankenverbandes und bot einen Blick auf die Sterne als auch auf eine der beiden Golan-III-Kampfstationen. Anfangs sorgten hier iotranische Wachen für Recht und Ordnung, doch mit dem Aufkommen des Imperiums übernahmen Sturmtruppen diese Aufgabe, wobei nach Palpatines Tod wieder Iotraner eingesetzt wurden. Eine weitere Stadt ist Muun City, über die jedoch fast keinerlei Informationen vorhanden sind. In sämtlichen Städten sind allerdings große Marmorbauten vorhanden. Geschichte Galaktische Republik In ihrer Frühgeschichte wurden die Muuns bekannt als finanzieller Unterstützer des Planeten Sartinaynian, dessen Bewohner die Republik eigentlich verlassen hatten, da ihnen der Einfluss von Alienspezies zu groß geworden war. Über diese Tatsache sahen Muunilinsts Bewohner jedoch einfach hinweg und expandierten mit ihrer Schwerindustrie als auch mit dem Bankwesen immer weiter. Der Planet geriet in den Ruf, beide Seiten eines Konflikts zu unterstützen, und wurde schließlich, genau wie Sartinayan, in die Republik aufgenommen. Im Gegensatz zu den von Skandalen erschütterten Banken des Kerns hatte Muunilinst einen guten Ruf und wurde, als der Credit eingeführt wurde, sogar zum Garant der neuen Währung. Kalter Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges gab es einen Bankraub, bei dem ein Banktresor aufgebrochen wurde. Möglicherweise erhielt ein Gefährte des bekannten Kriegs-Helden die Belohnung, die auf die Ergreifung der Diebe ausgesetzt war. Zudem waren die vulkanischen Abzugslöcher von Muunilinst reich an Metall und ernährten damit ein einzigartiges Mini-Ökosystem aus Pflanzen und Rohrwürmern. Klonkriege 22 VSY zählte Muunilinst wie Murkhana oder Neimoidia zu den Gründerplaneten einer Separatistenbewegung unter Graf Dooku, einem Sith-Lord, und konnte bald darauf durch die Unterstützung von Planeten, die ebenfalls aus der Republik austraten, großen Profit machen. Den Muuns zufolge gehörte es nicht zur Unabhängigkeit, wenn ein Planet immer noch in der Währung der Republik zahlen müsse. Die Dauer der Einführung einer neuen Währung konnten die Muuns auf dreißig Minuten reduzieren, vorher dauerte es etwa zwei Jahre. Mit der Schlacht von Geonosis begannen schließlich die Klonkriege, in denen Muunilinst auf Seiten der Konföderation mit seinen Streitkräften gegen die Republik kämpfte. Da der schwindende Einfluss der Republik immer bewusster wurde, hatten die Muuns vor Beginn des Krieges tausende Hailfire-Droiden gekauft, um Kunden davon zu überzeugen, sich dem Verband anzuschließen. Obwohl sie auf Seiten der Separatisten kämpften, stabilisierten die Muuns immer noch das Geld der Republik und spielten so eine Art Doppelrolle. miniatur|links|Die [[Schlacht von Muunilinst]] Da auf Muunilinst Fertigungsstätten für Kampfdroiden und Schlachtschiffe gebaut wurden, musste die Galaktische Republik intervenieren und entsandte Obi-Wan Kenobi, Voolvif Monn, ARC-Captain A-77 Fordo und Anakin Skywalker mit einer größeren Klonarmee, die den Planeten erobern sollte. Graf Dooku stellte im Gegenzug Durge an die Seite des Bankenverbandes, um ihn zu unterstützen. Während Skywalker im Orbit in den Raumkampf eingriff, kämpfte Obi-Wan um die Stadt Harnaidan, die es zu erobern galt. Eine ganze Reihe TFAT/i-Kanonenboote flogen vom Orbit aus zum Planeten und prallten mit den Kampfdroiden der Separatisten aneinander. Langsam drangen die Klone immer weiter vor, weshalb Hill schließlich Durge entsandte, der sich Kenobi entgegenstellte, jedoch von ihm und Captain Fordo's Einheit In die Flucht geschlagen wurde.. Im All kämpfte Skywalker gegen die ''Nantex''-Klasse Jäger, als Asajj Ventress erschien. Die Dunkle Jedi war von Dooku rekrutiert worden und lockte ihren Gegner nach einigem Hin und Her zum Waldmond Yavin IV, wo er sie in einem Lichtschwertduell besiegte. Anschließend kehrte er zum eroberten Muunilinst zurück. San Hill war im Hauptquartier gefangen genommen worden und hatte kapituliert. Dies bedeute das Ende der Schlacht von Muunilinst. Unter dem Imperium Mit der Order 66 und der Auslöschung der Separatistenführer, darunter auch San Hill, rief der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine die Neue Ordnung und das Galaktische Imperium aus. Im Gegensatz zu zahlreichen anderen Nicht-menschlichen Spezies, wie zum Beispiel den Mon Calamari, hatten die Muuns keine Repressalien zu fürchten. Der Imperator benötigte Muunilinsts Reichtum, um die Stabilität des Imperialen Credits zu gewährleisten – ohne die Unterstützung des Planeten wäre er wohl gar nicht akzeptiert worden. Trotzdem mussten die Muuns mit den starken Vorschriften des Imperiums auskommen und Kernwelten wie Brentaal IV oder Sestria unterstützen. Das Imperium befürchtete, dass sich Muunilinst dazu entschließen könnte, sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen. Dies geschah jedoch nie, da sich die Bankiers damit zufrieden gaben, die Stabilität des Credits zu gewährleisten. Zudem war ihnen klar, dass die Rebellen ihre Hilfe benötigen und mit ihnen Geschäfte machen mussten. Nach der Zerstörung von Alderaan und der Schlacht von Yavin war die junge Rebellen-Allianz in starker Geldnot, da ihre Konten sich auf Alderaan mit dem Planeten zerstört waren. Auf Muunilinst befanden sich dahingegen aber noch einige geheime Bankkonten, die vom Muun Mak Luunim beaufsichtigt wurden. Als die Rebellenanführerin Leia Organa Solo mit dem Millennium Falken bei Muunilinst eintraf, war Luunim jedoch gestorben und die Zugangscodes für die Konten befanden sich im Besitz von Nal Kenuun, der sie ihnen nach einigen gelösten Problemen auch aushändigte. Als dann vier Jahre später jedoch der Imperator bei Endor starb und sich die Neue Republik unter Mon Mothmas Führung formte, stellten die Muuns ein weiteres Mal in der Geschichte das Rückgrat einer Währung dar – dem New Republic Credit. Trotz der Ablehnung dieser Entscheidung durch einige Moffs, bildete Muunilinsts Reichtum auch weiterhin einen Garant für die Stabilität des Imperialen Credit. Die Moffs verzichteten letztendlich gegen Muunilinst vorzugehen, da dies die Stabilität ihrer eigenen Währung gefährdet hätte. Im weiteren Verlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs verblieb Muunilinst in der Pentastar-Koalition unter der Führung von Ardus Kaine, der den Planeten als Teil seines Mini-Imperiums beherrschte. Nach dessen Tod im Verlauf der Operation Schattenhand verband Gilad Pellaeon Muunilinst und die Pentastar-Koalition mit übrigen Imperium, von dem jedoch sieben Jahre später nur noch ein kümmerlicher Rest existierte. Hiervon stellte Muunilinst das finanzielle Zentrum, weshalb es von zwei Golan-III-Kampfstationen geschützt wurde. Vilim Disra, Moff des Braxant-Sektors, wollte sie nach seinem Amtsantritt zur neuen imperialen Thronwelt Bastion überweisen, doch bildete sich Widerstand gegen diese Entscheidung und so verblieben sie weiterhin im Orbit von Muunilinst. General Sutt Ramic war Kommandant einer dieser Stationen. Im Jahr 19 NSY traf sich Admiral Gilad Pellaeon hier mit den Generälen Sutt Ramic, Jaron Kyte und dem Bankier Lord Graemon. Pellaeon besprach mit den Offizieren eine Kapitulation des Galaktischen Imperiums und einem Frieden mit der Neuen Republik. Zudem war er einem Komplott auf der Spur, welches sich um die neuen Preybird-Jäger drehte, die das Imperium über illegale Quellen bezog. Acht Jahre später griffen die Yuuzhan Vong den imperialen Hauptplaneten Bastion an, welcher darauf evakuiert wurde. Während sich nun die Kriegsschiffe bei Yaga Minor sammelten, reisten die zivilen Flüchtlinge Schutz suchend nach Muunilinst. Der Planet geriet jedoch später ebenfalls ins Ziel der Invasoren und wurde durch ein Orbitales Bombardement verwüstet. In den Tagen des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs war Muunilinst gemeinsam mit Mygeeto immer noch Teil des Restimperiums. Beide Welten stellten, wie schon zwanzig Jahre zuvor, den finanziellen Kern des Reiches dar. Während des Imperialen Bürgerkrieges war Muunilinst Teil des Imperiums von Roan Fel. Hinter den Kulissen *Timothy Zahn führte den Planeten in seiner Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie ein, welcher bald darauf Verwendung in der Zeichentrickserie Clone Wars und der Romanreihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter fand. Später wurde zudem die Spezies, welcher San Hill angehörte, von Lucasfilm als Muuns identifiziert, welche vom Planeten Muunilinst stammen. *In Schatten der Vergangenheit wird Muunilinst auch als Moneylend bezeichnet. „Lend“ ist ein englisches Wort, das im Deutschen „Kreditgewährung“ heißt. In Forces of Corruption wurde es hingegen fälschlicherweise mit Moneyl'a'''nd übersetzt. *Das zweite "N" in ''Muunilinst wird nicht gesprochen, jedenfalls nicht von Einheimischen. Quellen *''Clone Wars'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Rebel Force'' – Im Fadenkreuz *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Wächter der Macht'' – Enthüllungen * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * Einzelnachweise cs:Muunilinst en:Muunilinst es:Muunilinst it:Muunilinst ja:ムウニリンスト nl:Muunilinst pt:Muunilinst ro:Muunilinst ru:Муунилинст Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Muunilinst-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Obtrexta-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Legends